When She Comes Back
by S and Q Love
Summary: Santana and Quinn haven't talked since Mr. Shue's wedding reception, but now Quinn has come to New York and Santana can't help but remember what happened. after few drinks at Quinn's new apartment can some fun from the past present itself in the present?
1. Welcome to New York!

When She Comes Back

I looked up from my coffee and notice the blonde hair in the crowd.  
She had decided to show. Me and Quinn haven't talked since high school, but seeing as both of us are now in the same city 4 years later I thought I though sending her a message asking to meet up was a good idea… but now I'm regretting it. The reason we haven't talked is because f the night at Mr. Shue's wedding reception. It was awkward afterwards and Quinn being Quinn completely shut me out. To be honest I haven't been able to move on, I fell in love with her in that hotel room and every night I see that amazing body when I close my eyes to go to sleep, but amazing as her body was I was completely drawn to her eyes. The soft hazel eyes that was full of pleasure that night and I could never forget them. She ignored me because I "seduced her into bed".

But that was over now and she had agreed to speak to me.  
I quickly stood up and made my way across the room; as soon as I was close enough I called her name. she turned her dead and suddenly the world was in slow motion, I saw her hair moved around her as she turned towards me and then those eyes were looking at me.  
I snapped myself back into reality as we walked towards each other. I was glad to find the grin on her face and by the look of her eyes its was real. I was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

When we pulled back I'd realized that I was lost for words, and then I silently thanked God as she started talking.  
She greeted me with a friendly "Hey."

I quickly replied "hi, how are you? Still getting used to New York?"

"yep, I never realized how big it was."

Well here it is, I'm glad your okay, but I think we have a bit of catching up to do… There's a nice take away coffee shop round the corner." I watched as her face dropped and then quickly added, "They sell hot chocolate..." and with that she had started walking towards the door and in the direction I had pointed to.  
I smiled to myself while watching her walk away from behind, my eyes much lower than they should have but by the way she was surprisingly swinging her hips and arse, I realized she knew where my eyes were.

I caught up with her just outside the door and walked with her to the shop ordered our coffees and just walked around in the mall talking and becoming more relaxed with each other, it was as if we hadn't been apart for 4 years and as if we had been best friends.  
It was as if nothing ever happened and in some ways I was glad.

In some ways.


	2. My Place?

When She Comes Back Chapter 2

After walking in a random park we found for an hour we decided to go and get something to eat at an Italian restaurant, I think Quinn was pleased at this as it reminded the both of us oh Ohio and the good and bad times me Quinn and Brittany- The Unholy Trinity- had.  
I wish Brittany was here though it would have made the night so much easier. With her lighthearted comments, it would ease the tension of the past. But she is in India with Sam, took of for a year aroud the world leaving me in charge of her dance studio here in New York and since then I decided I was going to stay here. She had been gone for 6 months and would soon be back. Dancing was always her passion and she was always so go…  
"San Are you listening?"

I blushed as I realized I had been in my own little world and made myself concentrate on what she was saying.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" I told her with my head down. I blushed again at my own words.

"Oh, what about?"

I hesitated but as soon as I looked up at her hazel eyes I just blurted it all out "About when we were at McKinley, all the times at Breadstix and… and the night at the hotel…" I blushed more, even though I thought that it was impossible, at what I had said and how she was the only person that could ever catch me in this position let alone be the only person to put me there.

Not even Brit could do this, but Quinn was… Quinn was different.

"oh, yeah, I remember…" she broke off mid-sentence as we looked deep into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we sat the but she broke the stare and looked out the window. I sighed that night had ruined our friendship. I felt the colour drain from my face nd I was suddenly cold. While I was looking down again at my now empty plate I must had sighed again and this drew her attention.

"I never regretted it though'

I looked at her, the look of shock must have appeared on my face as she carried on, stumbling along her words.

'but, but, I don't know. It ruined us… The Unholy Trinity, I haven't talked to Brit since you either. I feel bad that ididnt stay in contact but I didn't want her to find out, even though you weren't together she had a connection with you. I'm glad you found me on Facebook though, I missed you to be honest."

Her outburst shocjed me and it must have worried her I so I quickly returned with an answer.

"I missed you too Q." I smiled sincerely for the first time since that night all those years ago. She had left me broken the next morning and I always felt like a part of me was missing, and she had taken it with her. And until she came back today its been gone, I just wish she felt the same way as me.

"Where are we going now?" She said this suddenly and I hadn't expected it.

"WH-what?"

"You heard me Santana! Where are we going now?" I heard the slight annoyance in the tone she had used.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" I asked nervously.

"Er, my place? We could have a few more glasses of wine and, um watch a film or something?"

"Okay!" I returned, maybe a little too eagerly judging from the giggling coming from the other side of the table. I give her the Santana grin. "Or do you just want to get in my pants?"

I saw her stop giggling and give me a serious look before she replied. "Maybe I am!"


	3. Past and Present

**Here you are guys I only have 5 full chapters written at the moment but i will upload them and get writing! After these it might take a while to add more got my exams coming up! wish me luck :) S! x**

By the time we arrived at her place it was 10pm and we had both managed to fall out of our cabs from laughing too much. We spent whole 15 minute drive replaying our favourite memories, mostly funny ones in an attempt to ease the sexual tension that was created after our, somewhat stupid, comments the table.  
We arrived at the door to her apartment and she swung the door open and ushered me in. After closing and locking the door she gave me a quick tour waiting until last to show me her clearly oversized bedroom. We walked back to her sitting room and we decided on white as that was what we were drinking at dinner and sat down with the two glasses and the now half full bottle of wine and looked through her DVD collection. After deciding on a RomCom we sat next to each other on her sofa and started watching the film. After a few drinks we were both rolling around in fits of laughter having stopped watching the film and going back to our previous topic of funniest Glee Club moments. By the time had calmed down I realised that Quinn had her arms around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder and before I could stop my self I put my arm around her shoulders and rested my head on hers softly. We watched as the film drew to a close and looked at the time. It as 12.46am. I got up and stretched before I start walking.  
'Maybe I should leave its getting late...'  
'No!'  
'Huh?'  
'I said no, its too late for you to leave now! I can't let you go home on your own. Stay here tonight? Please?'  
The look of desperation on her drunk looking angelic face was all it took to get me to agree. I'd already noticed there was no spare room.  
'Have you got a spare duvet and pillow?'  
'S, look around I still haven't unpacked everything... Share the bed with me?'  
The last part was said in an almost whisper and she looked embarrassed at what she had said.  
'You, you don't have to.' She added quickly and I laughed at her attempt to cover the fact that she wanted me in her bed and replied in the sexiest tone I could muster.  
'You want me in your bed?'  
At that she rose off the sofa and walked towards me. I didn't even have time to think as those beautifully soft lips pressed against mine and started to move. It took me a second to realised what was happening before I pushed my hands roughly into her now long blonde hair and gripped the strands hard, holding on and kissing her back tenderly until we both broke apart for breath. Before I knew it she had me in her arms and had kicked the door to her bedroom open, she carried me in and softly dropped me on to the bed before following me and straddling my hips.  
'Are you sure abou...' I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before her lips were against mine again. This time filled with lust and need. I groaned loudly into her mouth and felt her smile against the kiss. We broke apart again but his time it was so she could look down at my body sprawled across the bed.  
'You have far to many clothes on.'  
I looked at her grinning down on me.  
'I'm guessing that's my answer.' As I felt her hands undoing the buttons of my shirt before un tucking it from my skirt and staring at my chest and licking her lips in a deliciously sexy way. I groaned again, feeling the warmth from between my legs and the tugging at my shirt. I sat up quickly so she could pull the shirt from my shoulders all the while maintaining eye contact. I started tugging at the hem of her dress. She laughed and raised her arms so that I could pull them off. She then stood up looking down at my skirt in disapproval. She pointed and said.  
'Why is that still on?'  
She almost lunged at me and pulled my skirt down. We then paused for a moment, breathing heavy and hearts beating fast. We took in each others beautifully crafted forms before I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her as the kiss started again.


	4. As If She Never Left

Next One Guys! but be warned it is veeerrrrry naughty :) ahahah gotta love the Quinntana! please review I like to know what you guys think!

I slid my hand up her smooth skin to the sides of her breast and her breathing hitched as a hearty moan escaped her. I followed her bra round to the back before un clipping the clasp with one hand and she removed her hands from my hair to allow me to slide her bra down her arms and then off completely. She wasted no time doing the same and before I knew it we were laying naked, and drunk on her bed with our hot bodies pressed against each other. Sliding my hand from the middle of her back to her round arse, I felt her warm hands kneading my breast and playing with my erect nipples. On the discovery of this she giggled. This sparred me on, I dropped my hands lower to grab the bottom of her thighs and hooked them round my hips I quickly stood up, turned us round and landed back on the bed. She gasped and it was my turn to laugh and I ran my hands down her still toned abs. As I reached the top of her slit she stopped. I automatically pulled my hand and mouth away to looked at her.  
'What?!' I asked her in a panic.  
'It's been so long, I...'  
She quickly flipped us over and placed a kiss on my shocked open lips. Hard.  
She pulled back again making me moan, but this time it was in disappointment  
'I'm taking control this time... This is a story about control, my control, control of what I say, control of what I do.'  
At that she slipped two fingers through my slit and laughed as my eyes rolled back into my head. The feeling spread through me as the feel of those long delicate fingers rubbed against my now hard clit. I opened my eyes to see the concentration and complete pleasure plastered across that beautiful face. She saw me looking at her and took me completely by surprise and slid in two fingers almost easily...you would think she had done this before.  
I gasped at the feel of her and started breathing hard and fast, I reached up and pulled her in for yet another kiss.  
She then leant down and started pumping into me harder and licking, sucking and kissing my clit. I felt the tightening in my stomach and screamed out her name as my body tightened around her soak fingers and the feeling spread down my legs and up towards my head and I rode her fingers down from my feeling of total ecstasy. The feeling of accomplishment fell upon both of us as she licked my juices off her fingers and then hugged me from behind before kissing me and saying night.  
But before she could even get comfortable, 'I'm not done with you yet..' I turned in her arms and pushed her down before straddling those hips and grinding down on her naked stomach making her groan with pleasure.


	5. The Morning After

**Had to put a bit of humour in there! I mean Santana is just a funny person right? OMG sooo hyped up so ima let you guys reeaaddddd!**

We woke the next morning with my hand still on the heat between her legs and as she moved she moaned before grinding her hips against my hand making me open my eyes and laugh as she carried on grinding down and her breathing heavy. I giggled and she opened her eyes and stopped. After realising it was me that had my hand there she looked at me in shock before moving her hips again and my hand decided to take some action and start slowly moving up and down. She started jerking but I held her down and she groaned half pleasure and half disappointment.  
'You think after last night I'm gonna let you have it that easy? No way... I was a bitch in high school and I still am.'  
'Please!' She begged me and I simply laughed.  
'Nope, bitch, remember?'  
She started moaning and trying to rock against my hand and I got up and sat on her stomach facing away from her face and upper-body. I lent forward and started licking and kissing her inner thigh. Without realising I had lifted myself off her stomach and she had managed to lift her head and body off the bed while resting on her elbows and buried the whole of her face on me. I screamed in pleasure and shock as she forcefully pushed her whole tongue into me. She then slapped my arse.  
'Did I say stop?'  
I quickly countered, 'Did I say go?'  
'Touche' was all she said before going back to what she was doing. The whole of my body was shaking as her moans vibrated against me and I lent down and kissed her throbbing clit and slid a finger in her slowly and started a rhythm; in, out, lick. And she was moaning more and we were both becoming out of breath and I felt as well as heard Quinn getting higher and higher before she screamed out my name and ecstasy over took her, I followed almost immediately after. We lay there panting for a minute before I sat up back on her stomach and turned myself around. I lay myself next to her as our breathing slowed and returned to normal.  
' Morning' she breathed into my ear, my head now resting on those perfect breasts.  
'And a very good one at that'  
'San? Do you remember that night at the hotel? After we...'  
'No' I denied blushing.  
'Really? I wasn't very good then... But I haven't been able to be with any one since.'  
'What? Not even a man?'  
'No, I couldn't forget it. Us slow dancing. We even had a laugh going up to the room. You were the second person I slept with and the first girl. I think I fell in love.'


	6. Even Though I Love Her

**I know! i had t put in this really short chapter coz although it's short it has some meaning in it! Quinn Fabray Has Feelings! I didnt know how i got to this stage i was writing it in English and i was in a bad mood so i made Quinn upset. OH NO! its fine i will explain in the next chapter... whenever i write it!**

I sat there in shock as I took in exactly what Quinn had said. She loved me and still does. I can't believe it, she didn't show it before now, even that night at the wedding that didn't happen she was reserved.  
"San... Please say something"  
I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was sitting at the end of the bed when she crawled up behind me and put her arms around me.  
"I always loved you, especially after the hotel room. I will never forget it"  
"Q... Stop. I.. I have issues and you know it. After then I forgot about it. I don't need a relationship, never have, never will."  
"We can work on it... Together."  
"Look Q I can't do this". I unwrapped her arms from my waist and got up to put some clothes on. "I need to go to work. I was supposed to be there an hour ago..."  
"San, can we at least talk about this?"  
"After... Whenever I finish work."  
She looked at me, clearly shocked at my sudden change of attitude. "I'll pick you up, where is it?"  
"I'll text you, meet me at Starbucks. Remember where it is?"  
"Yes."  
Then I just walked out leaving her sitting on the bed in complete shock.

**OMG so short but i'll make it up to you! promise! :) S!xxx**


	7. The Coffee Shop

**Sorry about the wait, i kinda had a lapse and i am sorry to tell you guys that this story wont be as long as i would like it to be. It's only gonna be one or two short chapters cause i dont feel like this is going anywhere. but i going to write a girl!peen one and , of course its gonna be of our two favourite HBIC (ex)Cheerios. And dont hate me if i dont update Im just doing my exams so this is gonna be stressful etc etc but i will update as often as possible! thanks guys for the follows and reviews and stuff its making me wanna write a hell of a lot more! WOW! long authors note but hey ho I'm awesome like that!**  
**p.s sorry if there are any mistake i actually write these on my phone and copy and paste them and i dont have a Beta. might need one :D Lateersss.**

I walked into Starbucks and walked straight up to the counter, but before I could order I heard a voice clear as crystal above the buzz of the shop.  
"San? San! Over here, I ordered your drink already."  
I turned to find her sitting at the back of the shop waving at me. I walked towards her as slowly as I could just to buy me more time. I looked back towards the door calculating and escape route in case things got to serious before I bumped into something warm and soft. I looked to find Quinn standing in front of me looking like she had been crying and had tried to cover it up. I softened slightly at this but refused to let it show.  
"We need to talk Quinn..."  
"Look San, I'm sorry. But I don't understand you! Yesterday you were all for it but now... Why? Please tell me why?"  
"I don't want my heart broken again. I managed to forgive you for leaving me the first time I don't know if I could deal with that again!"  
"You think I would have came back if I was just going to leave again? No Santana, no! I love you and I know you love me back why can't you just accept me and you are meant to be together?"  
I was speechless, this was the first time I had seen her this worked up about anything and she was right. Even though I'm never wrong, maybe this time I could be.  
"You're right, but I don't know if I'm ready for this yet! I want you believe me I do, but its whether or not I can deal with a realtionship."  
"Give me a chance Sanny, I really do love you. I want you, I want to be with you but we can take it slow if you want?"  
"Yo-you mean no sex?"  
"Well yes, that's generally what going slow is right?"  
"Er how about no Q! I didn't say that! Fine I'll go out with you! But I'm expecting a date, just saying"  
She grinned and then looked at me "Wanky"  
"Hey that's my line!"

After we got back to her place, I noticed that Quinn had re-made the bed and had cleared out some of her draws.  
I looked at her in surprise. "What did you do that for?"  
She laughed "As if you could resist me."  
She turned around and I walked up behind her and slapped her arse. Hard. "You're right there, how about we stop worrying about all this domestic stuff and go try out the new sheets..." I said this as a statement. "And its not as if I'm the only one... Right?"  
She groaned before surprising me and picking me up in a swift but strong motion, and carrying me all the way to the bedroom bridal style.  
We stopped and looked each other up and down before practically jumping at each other.  
I kissed her and pushed her back towards the bed, making sure not to squash her on the way down. We landed comfortably and our bodies rubbed together and kiss was broken as we lay panting. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them, I didn't realise we were kissing again until I felt her tongue asking for entrance to my mouth and I felt a twisting in my stomach. I groaned into her mouth as we lay there barely moving but holding each other and even though I have relationship issues I just knew we were going to work out.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**


End file.
